


[art] The High Place

by growlery



Category: Bandom, Dark Angel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Community: bandombigbang, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after the battle that destroyed the local branch of Manticore, Seattle was much kinder to Brendon than the secret military organization that created him and his friends. Could his newfound freedom lead to something as awesome as love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[art] The High Place

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The High Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/499457) by [Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd). 



  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Textures used are from [here](http://slayground.tumblr.com), Dark Angel screencaps are from [here](http://psdragonfly.livejournal.com/19389.html). I wanted to make a poster, but I got carried away playing with the middle section so I took two alternates I really liked and made them into banners as well. Thanks to reena_jenkins for looking them over and pointing out what wasn't working ♥


End file.
